


Bullet

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Suicide mention, batfam, i dunno, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim think's something is off about Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write angst
> 
> warning: suicide triggers

Tim watched Jason carefully, his instincts telling him something was off. Outwardly, the Red Hood was fine, he was shouting random puns and quips as he took out the thugs. But Tim knew better than to ignore his instincts. 

Once all the thugs were put down (none of them were dead, but alot of them wouldnt be able to walk for a long time), Jason turned to Tim, motioning him to follow. They shot their grapple hooks to the nearest roof and were off. 

Once Jason seemed to find a roof he deemed worthy, he stopped, taking off the red hood and giving Tim a grin. 

“That was fun, wasn’t it?”

“More fun for you, you hogged up all the action.” Tim replied automatically. Jason’s grin only widened, but the feeling didn’t go away. 

“Should’ve been faster, babybird.”

Tim said nothing, eyeing Jason, looking for any sign, any indication that he was off. But there was none. He asked anyway.

“Are you ok?”

Jason seemed honestly taken aback by the question. “What do you mean?”

Tim bit his lip, wondering how he was going to explain it without sounding weird. “You just seem...off.”

Jason’s features flickered to an unreadable look before he chuckled. “I’m just fine, Timmy. Better actually. I haven’t felt this good in a long long time.”

Tim studied him for a moment longer, but his detective skills couldn’t pick anything up, so he just reluctantly nodded. 

“How’s Dickiebird?” 

Tim let his surprise show for a second, before answering. Jason asking about the family wasn’t odd, just rare. “He’s fine. Still in Bludhaven. Still living off of cereal.”

Jason chuckled, “Steph? Cass?”

Tim swallowed the weird feeling down again. “In hong kong. Doing pretty well last I heard. Babs too, she’s been doing her own thing. Bruce and Alfred miss you by the way.”

That unreadable look was back, before Jason’s lips quirked slightly. “Guess I should pass by one of these days.”

Tim studied his successor for a second. Should he just chalk this up as one of Jason’s rare good moods? Jason didn’t have many, he was always so angry, so miserable. Tim didn’t want to ruin it. 

“You should, you’re missing out on cookies.”

Jason barked a laughter at that, his eyes crinkling. “Guess so. Hey, Tim I’m going to call it a night. See you around, yeah?”

Tim stiffened as Jason gave him a pat on the back, slipping on his hood and disappearing into the night. 

“Yeah...see you, Jay.”

As Tim got back to the manor, that weird feeling was nagging at him. Was Jason really ok? He wasn’t sure. Sure he teamed up with him a few times, but he wasn’t sure how to go about this. His history with Jason wasn’t all sunshine or rainbows. It was spent mostly thinking of him as an enemy, and him slowly working his way back to a stable place. 

Maybe Tim shouldn’t look into this. Maybe, for once, the tortured soul that was Jason Todd was happy. 

Good. Jason deserved a break. 

As Tim got ready for bed, his gut kept bothering him. But whatever it was, he’d see if it was the same in the morning. 

Next morning, Tim woke up to the sound of shouting. Vaulting out of bed, he almost expected Jason to have made good on his promise to visit Bruce but instead of Jason arguing with Bruce...

it was Dick. 

“That’s not funny! He wouldn’t just- we just got him back!”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Bruce’s voice was cold, devoid of emotion. 

“Don’t tell me...don’t tell me I lost him again!” Dick yelled, punching the nearest wall. It caved under his fist with a crack.

“Dick-”

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN’T KEEP DRIVING HIM AWAY HE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE THIS!” 

Bruce didn’t say anything, just turned and walked away, leaving Dick to collapse on the floor, sobs wrenching his body. 

“What happened?” Tim asked cautiously, knowing it took alot to break down Dick Grayson. 

“Master Timothy, I suggest you sit down, it’s quite the heartbreaking news.” Tim obeyed, looking up at Alfred, who was barely composed. “I’m afraid master Todd...is no longer with us.”

“What do you mean, I was with him last night.” Tim snapped immediately. He felt his heart pound as he waited for Alfred to explain how this could have happened. 

“He...shot himself in the head I’m afraid.”

No. no no no no no no. Tim’s mind was racing, his breathing coming in short gasps. The room was spinning and he was well aware he was on his way to a panic attack. 

“Master Tim, please-”

Tim knew he would feel guilty later, but he jumped out of the chair he was in, following Bruce down to the cave. 

This had to be a mistake, Jason was going to come out of the shadows any second now and make fun of him, say a scathing remark or two that would make Tim want to punch him. 

But as he reached the bottom step of the cave entrance, he froze. On the batcomputer, was Jason’s file, the large red DECEASED over it. 

Tim was barely aware of the fact he fell to his knees until Bruce was next to him, holding him closely and telling him it would be ok.

But it wouldn’t be ok, because Jason Todd was dead, again.


End file.
